


Secrets

by bahh1



Category: Block B
Genre: (probs happened in real life), Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahh1/pseuds/bahh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Kyung has been suspiciously disappearing in the night for a couple of weeks now and the (nosy bastards) worried bandmates decide to find out what this asshole is up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Park Kyung has been suspiciously disappearing in the night for a couple of weeks now and the  ~~nosy bastards~~  worried bandmates decide to find out what this asshole is up to.

 

A constantly yawning Taeil summons the remaining members in the dorm as soon as the front door clicks closed at 3.32 in the morning, Minhyuk with his hair tousled and looking like a homeless person, a little cranky Ukwon who stayed over just for this super important mission and Pyo Jihoon who's looking around suspiciously.

 

Suddenly the maknae runs into Kyung's room, pulls open his wardrobe dramatically (half the things flying out cause there were too much plaid shirts stuffed ts inside it), pulling out the horrible camouflage outfit Kyung wore to the airport when he lost a bet and puts it on. Taeil whines for him to hurry the fuck up the whole time, because he's pretty sure Kyung had disappeared a long time ago and there was a zero to slim chance that they were gonna find him now..

 

The gang ninjas the shit out of the streets in the darkness, doing unnecessary flips and parkour all over the place but miraculously Kyung is blind and deaf enough to not notice them.

 

They're a bit disappointed when Kyung goes to the same apartment complex where their studio is resided. They're kinda disappointed when Kyung goes to the same floor where their studio is. They're super disappointed when Kyung actually goes to the studio..

 

They're not that disappointed, on the contrary, when they peek inside the studio unnoticed and see..

 

(side note: what kind of idiots don't lock the door after themselves?!)

 

They see Park Kyung and Woo Jiho slow dancing in the middle of the candle-lit room and they look sickeningly in love gazing into each other's gay-ass eyes and smiling.

 

To be honest, the gang isn't that surprised since the two have been flirty with each other for as long as they remember.

 

Jihoon would 'aww' at the picture but Kyung and Jiho are both in their underwear and it would be super awkward the next day.

 

As they walk back to the dorm, they agree not to touch this subject again.

Ever.

 

Also Jihoon keeps Kyung's outfit cause Taeil said the awkwardly short sleeves and and short pants are adorable.

 


End file.
